Burning the Midnight Oil
by Concetta
Summary: My little contribution to the cuteness of the Kyouraku ShunsuiIse Nanao relationship. Oneshot.


A/N: I know I got my Ishida/Inoue, everybody/else, story to work on but I've been dying to get this one out. I had so much fun with this. I had written it down a while ago and it's one of those special stories that just come out in torrents. I love those magical moments where the stories just write themselves and idea after idea just comes flying out!

#0#0#0#0#

Burning the Midnight Oil

The footfalls of a running man were heard racing down the corridor.

"Nanaaaaaaaoooo-chan!"

BAM!

Captain Kyouraku Shunsui of the eight division had been evaded once more. His puckered lips were plastered to his vice-captain, Ise Nanao's notebook. It was often that she had to use it for a shield.

"Please do not call me that, taichou."

"O' how cold thou art, Nanao-chan!" Shunsui exclaimed, ignoring this request as usual. "I know you secretly enjoy the familiarity!"

"I do not."

"I would have rather felt the soft flesh of your cheek than the hard leather of your notebook." Shunsui began to pout. "Perhaps I should take to wooing said notebook since it's more responsive."

Nanao opened the door to the captain's office and walked in. "You skipped out on your paperwork again, taichou."

"I was struck by the craving for sake and a nap! You know I do not normally wait to indulge my desires, Nanao-chan."

Nanao made no reply except by the further furrowing of her brow.

"Your reports are due at the main office tomorrow morning, taichou."

Shunsui sank down onto the futon in the corner of the room. "Well, then, my lovely Nanao-chan, we will have to work late into the night, won't we?"

"Yes, we will. So, I suggest we start—"

Captain Kyouraku had already fallen asleep.

"TAICHOU! Wake up!" Nanao began to shake him. "Why must you always do this to me?"

No response.

Nanao gripped her notebook and began to pull it with her hands as if to rip it apart.

The sun paled in the sky and the evening shadows began to creep up on the compound. That was when Shunsui decided to awake.

"I guess I should get started."

Nanao, who, in her exhaustion, had sat down at the desk and buried her head in her arms. But, she did not sleep.

"My poor Nanao-chan, what's wrong?" Shunsui gently put a hand on her shoulder.

Her head shot up. Her last thread of patience snapped. "You are driving me insane, taichou!"

"I usually have that effect on women, although usually it's insane with passion."

Nanao gave an exasperated sigh and, rising from the chair, grabbed the stack of papers and slid it over the side of the desk where the captain was standing.

"Just at least start these, please, taichou!"

"If it would make you happy . . ."

"Yes! Yes. It would make me very happy."

Shunsui sighed and took his place in the chair. For a minute or so Captain Kyouraku stared at the first piece of parchment with intense scrutiny.

Nanao almost thought that she was dreaming. Her taichou appeared to be working seriously! But, alas, all good things must come to an end.

"Nanao-chan, this would be much easier if you were in my lap."

"Taichou . . ."

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Don't you ever get tired?"

"I make it a top priority to get plenty of sleep by taking many naps."

"No, that's not what I—Don't you ever get tired of flirting with me? You can stop now. You know what I am referring to."

#0#0#0#0#

_Nanao wasn't a beautiful and she knew it. But, for some reason it hurt to hear it expressed by others._

"_That's Ise Nanao, sempai. The plainest female shinigami-in-training in the entire academy."_

"_Really?"_

_Kyouraku had been walking with some first years, giving out free tips on women to some first years when one of them, by the name of Genma, pointed the bespectacled girl out._

"_She's smart, though, top in the our class, but intelligence won't keep you warm at night, eh, sempai?" The first year gave Shunsui a nudge and a wink._

_Nanao was only three feet away and also possessed exceptional hearing. The comment struck a hidden chord in her heart. Her recollection contained no young men pining after her or even at least coming up to her to engage her in any conversation that did not have something to do with how to complete assignments. And on top of all that . . . she now knew Genma-kun's real opinion of her was. Nanao let her shoulder's slump. How disapp—_

"_NANAO-CHAN!"_

Nanao-chan!

_The girl whirled around to see Shunsui come bounding toward her. _

"_Where are you going on this lovely day, Nanao-chan?"_

"_I beg your pardon, sempai, but I respectfully request for you not to call me that."_

_Genma trotted up to Shunsui, who watched as Nanao walked quickly away, with satisfaction in his eyes. _

"_You think she's pretty, sempai?"_

"_Of course. I don't know about you, but I find intelligence very attractive. She also has quite a cute backside."_

_Genma scratched his head. "To each his own, I guess . . ."_

_Nanao, as she was making a hasty retreat heard these forgien compliments. The one about her backside especially made her face burn. She was not sure if she should be flattered by that one or not._

_"WAIT FOR ME, NANAO-CHAN!"_

Must. Walk. Faster.

#0#0#0#0#

"I thank you, Kyouraku-taichou, for the attention over the years. But, you no longer have to force yourself. I am fine now."

Nanao had said this with her gaze as far away from her captain's face as she could get it. Where was this sudden pain coming from? She heard Shunsui's chair scrape. Her heart began to pound. She jumped at the feeling of his presence directly at her back.

"Who said I was forcing myself, Nanao?"

Nanao whirled around and found herself in her captain's arms. She was staring into deeply sincere eyes. The full realization hit Nanao then and there. She was in love this man.

"Tai—"

Soft lips cut her off. A slow warmth spread from her mouth all the way down to her toes. When Shunsui pulled away Nanao felt the loss. She leaned back into him and wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him fiercely. Shunsui's eyes popped open with surprise at first before settling closed. His arms went about her waist and he held her possessively.

When they parted again Shunsui pressed his stubbly cheek against Nanao's smooth one.

"The truth is, Nanao-chan, at first, I did chase you out of pity, but it wasn't not long, barely a few days, before I began to fall in love with you. All of you. From your flawlessly kept hair to the elegant way that you always carry yourself. And I love your glasses."

"I'm . . . elegant?"

"Mmm, ever so . . ." Shunsui whispered, burying his lips in her hair. He knew she was blushing hotly now, which she indeed was, and he smiled. He knew her so well and how well she knew him.

"I must say . . . you've become my best friend, Nanao-chan."

Nanao nuzzled the soft spot between his neck and his shoulder.

"Really?"

"Hmmhm . . ."

"I've never had a best friend before . . ." Nanao murmured. She felt shy and happy all at the same time. She burrowed herself further into her taichou's arms.

"My Nanao . . ." Shunsui's arms tightened around her even more and he sighed happily.

"Taichou . . ."

"Hmmm?"

"We still have paper work to do . . ."

"But, my love . . ."

"Taichou . . ."

Shunsui heard the warning in her voice and loosened his grip on her waist so he could look her in the eye.

Nanao gave him an exasperated look, albeit softer, given the new circumstances. "I'll give you a kiss for each one you finish. Is that incentive enough?"

"I think that is a marvelous idea, Nanao-chan!" Shunsui almost tripped over himself getting to the desk. He plopped down in his chair and immedietley began perusal of the first document.

For the first time is her life, Nanao sighed contentedly.

The End

#0#0#0#0#

A/N: Review, please!


End file.
